Nothing but a Nightmare
by Nightmare1788
Summary: A living nightmare is realized one slow and seemingly normal night in a bar. Yet as the night unfolds, it reveals just exactly how much of a nightmare a warrior can be twisted into.


Nothing but a Nightmare  
  
A large crash echoed, glass smashed and people where screaming. Two half drunken Juri labor workers where not surprisingly fighting like primitive men, over a cheep hooker who just waited for the fight to be over.   
  
"You god damn fucking son of a bitch!" said one of the men who at this time was clearly winning the fight and holding the submitting man down with blood flowing unnaturally from his face. "You really think you could beat this mother fucker!" his words were now slurred because the alcohol had finally taken some effect.   
  
The man let out a drunken cheer and sat down into a chair (more like fell) "Now, what other son of a bitch wants to try and take my bitch!"   
  
Nobody answered partly because they knew that this man was drunk of his mind and also he was quite large and somewhat well built. A few moments later when the situation in the bar had reached a calm, another man walked in threw the large metal door that lead into the bar. He was not big, about five foot nine.   
  
However his build seem like he was bigger a one time, his face was hidden by a mask the same color of his body witch seemed like a suite. It was black skin tight almost. A red eye appeared in the middle of the mask it moved left to right up then down, after this riged moment was over the eye faded away. He looked towards the main bar area where the bartender happened to stand.   
  
He walked over with complete coolness and asked the bartender an unusual question. "What year is it?" he asked.   
  
The bartender look very perplexed, "What do you mean what year is it? Are you fucking stupid?"   
  
The black figure did not like his response. He grabbed the smartass bartender and pulled him over the counter with ease. "I am not here to have a fucking conversation with some half assed washed up bartender. Now tell me what I want to know or I will fucking rip your oversized gut out, get it?" For the first time in his life in a while the figure began to laugh. And at the same time utter a sound of disgust for the man had just, "Well our bladder is quite loose today…..had a feeling you where yellow haha."   
  
Just as the figure was about to ask the same question about what year it was, he saw a small calendar posted on the back wall of the bar area. The red eye appeared once more, "Shit, I am too early, according to this calendar fifteen years early. How the hell did I get lost this far back?"   
  
Unknown to the black figure the bartender slowly crawled away to a small draw within that draw was a small pistol. As he drew it fully out of it's draw the drunken man came out of the bathroom the place he went just before the bartender was grabbed. He says the bartender in the corner piss covered a two foot area near him, "Hey what the fuck did you do to him!?"   
  
He went to strike the figure, but before he could ever move his feet to attacking position the bartender warned him, "Whoa watch out man! That guy is not on friggen' steroids…..take this!"  
  
He threw the gun at the not sober man, the man caught it. "Alright! You freak I am going to blow a hole right in your head!"   
  
The black figure paused and then chuckled a bit "You're more intimidating when you're drunk."   
  
The man was angry at this statement. "FUCK YOU!"   
  
He fired the gun, but this black figure was no normal human, he was the product of a twisted soul. Once called the Pure Warrior, but now he only seeks vengeance. His speed and skill was so great that with almost no effort he drew his laser like sword from his hand, and charged forward. Within a matter of seconds the man with the gun's arm was gone and he sent flying into the back of the bar.   
  
However the bartender had taken out a second gun, slowly, when the figure was inspecting the damage he had done, stood up from his concealed passion and open fired aiming for the figure's head.   
  
But he heard the bullet, he heard the man getting up to fire it and he felt it's warmth. Turing 180 degrees towards the bullet he put his sword up and just defected it.   
  
"What the fuck?" the bartender said. His face looked puzzled but he forgot that and continued to fire. Each bullet was carefully watched by the figure and like he was doing it slowly more his sword, to the right then the left then the right, then to his left once more.   
  
"I am tired of this bullshit. Now you die!" His hand lit up in a brilliant red and he pointed it, palm facing towards the bartender. A pause entered the moment as if fate was saving this event, the blast then was released from the figure's hand destroying the bar area in a incredible flash.   
  
Smoke followed and from the look of what damage was done. The bar tender was no more. The figure turned around as if to leave he began to walk towards the bar door. There was a sturing under the rubble from the explosion in the back of the room. The figure decided he should inspect to see if anyone survived.   
  
He walked over from the door of the bar to the rather large pile of rubble that was sturing. The figure plunged his hand into the pile and when he lifted it out he found the man with now one arm at the end of his hand. "I don't know how the hell you survived that but….." he chuckled "I'll make sure you won't."   
  
Slamming the man to the wall in utter, but not evident pleasure he began to almost in a sense tell the man his last rights. Before he could do this however the man spoke   
  
"Please…..Don't fucking kill me, I swear I won't ever fucking fuck another whore, get drunk, steal cheat all of that bullshit! I swear!"   
  
The figure took no pity to what he said at first "Is that all you got to say?" the figure asked.   
  
"Who the hell are you!" Asked the man franticly as he began to cry a small amount, probably because he knew that death might be coming for him.   
  
"Who am I?" The figure replied sounding like even he did not even know. He tightened his grip on the man and pushed him even further aganist the wall like he was ever further agitated. "I have no name!"   
  
He said it rather loud as if somewhat proud and distainful at a degree.   
  
"Enough questions you fucking low life son of a bitch…..I will end your life, Now!" as he began to draw his sword once more to finish the blow, to destroy whatever life the man had left. The man squermed even more and as if timed stopped for a moment, the man who now was pretty much at his death position said words that would eco in the figure's mind forever.   
  
"What the hell kind of nightmare are you!" suddenly the figure dropped the man from his grip. "Is that what I have become…..no more then a nightmare?" He actually said this out loud to himself. The newly named nightmare realized what he was saying and tried to counter the situation to make him seem like less of a fool.   
  
"Hmmmm Nightmare…..I kind of like that name, it's fit my personality perfectly……I'll let you live for today."   
  
Kicking the man slightly while he was on the floor. "Just if you ever fuck with me anymore I swear I will do what I was about to do! Now get the fuck out of here!"   
  
The man ran as fast as he could out the the large bar doors. Nightmare in reality was not proud of his new name. He felt it made it sound like he had lost sou.l His warrior's entire honor to darkness. The one thing that he was trying to prevent.   
  
Nightmare turned and walked to the door when he arrived at it he stood right in front of it turned around look and what he had done and looked deeper into his soul. "My god" He said like he was uncaring and shocked at the same time. "Nothing but a nightmare huh?"   
  
He then turned back to the door and walked out. The doors shut behind him and that was the beginning of a Nightmare. 


End file.
